Charlie's Lullaby
by dragonsong94
Summary: Bella goes to Charlie's Funeral. All reviews accepted. Cannon


I don't own Twilight.

**Bella's pov**

"I'm going to Forks!" I yelled over my shoulder. Edward was hunting with Emmett and Jasper, so there was no one to follow me. Esme sat her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said. The ghost of tear that could never more fall hung in her eyes.

"We all are." Alice said. For once she was not smiling or bouncing around. She and eveyrone else home was dressed in black.

"Mama?" Rennesmee asked confused. Al she knew was Alice dressed her in black and I was leaving.

"I won't be long." My face smiled but she knew something was wrong.

"When your back can we go see grandpa?" She asked innocently. I turned and pulled the hood of my black cape over my head.

"We cant ever see grandpa again." I left the room. My voice was firm and molded with tears. My black floor length dressed trailed on the ground. The green grass not yet saturated with the rain due later that day. The wind blew slowly across the field as I slowly made the walk to the garage. My hood fluttered around the edges of my face, tickling my skin, but staid firmly around my face. The breeze howled loudly in my ears and it was harmonized with two lonely wolf howls, as the news echoed in my head. I can't believe it happened.

"Mama what's wrong?" Nessie yelled. She try to run to me but Alice grabbed her around the middle and took her inside to tell her where I was going. I heard her cry from inside, she knew.

I plugged the keys in to Edwards Volvo. He would forgive me for taking his car when I came back. Nessie waved good bye from the front porch crying. As for myself I knew I would cry all the way to were I was going. As if that thought triggered it I began to dry sobbed madly as the car pulled out of our home in Forest Grove Oregon. We where staying there waiting for the news that Alice said would come.

The once long drive passed quickly. Faster then normal I had crossed the river that allowed me to enter Washington. All to soon I cross the threshold to Forks. This is where it all began. Memories of my last time with Charlie flew through my head. Every one, the happy memories, the sad memories, and the memories where he was angry at me, all of them haunted my mind. I dry sobbed more.

I pulled into the parking lot at the Fork's graveyard. My hood fell over my eyes. I sat down in the front row. It was twilight of a rare summer day. My skin shimmered gently as other people sat down to. All where sad to said a word to me.

"We are gathered here today to honor a man, greatly treasured among our people." New priest began. Ben, we once went to school together. I haven't changed a bit and he was giving sermons. His hair now shimmered in the fading sunlight as my skin did. Behind him was Charlie.

Charlie's coffin was closed. It had been opened earlier for everyone to say there final goodbyes. I said mine at a secret visit to the hospital a week ago. I wish it had been a better one.

Charlie's coffin was made of a black ebony wood. Its trim was solid gold, with solid silver handles for when they put him in the grave. Because the Cullen's and I paid for everything we got the best coffin and headstone we could afford. Forks knew that we had donated the money for everything and chose the engraving on the headstone. They however did not know I was here.

"Charlie was a father," Ben continued, "a little known grandfather, police chief till he was hospitalized for a bullet wound to the heart. He stayed alive out of longing, he once said a few hours before death in the hospital. Longing to see his family, one last time. As we lay him to rest in the ground let him not be forgotten. He has moved on to a better place. Cry not for him but for the ones he left behind. Charlie was a man of valor. He loved nothing more than his family and the whole town was considered his family. He saved lives till the day he died. He saved the life of my wife and daughter and that is why he died. He never blamed us. He told us he rather go in the line of duty, to save his family then unable to do anything. Now let his family say a few words."

"I remember when Charlie rescued my store and family." I looked up and saw Mike Newton. He had bulked up since high school. I heard that he had starred in some new movie. "Three men came in and held my family and costumers inside by gun point. Charlie sensed something was wrong. He risked his life to save everyone in the store. When the men would not give us up Charlie came in and took them down. I will never forget the dedication of Charlie."

"He saved my baby." I saw Lauren stand up with Tyler. "A man came to my house and tried to steal my dear Eddie-weddie." That would have been funny except for the sad occasion. "Charlie tracked down the kidnapper within three days and saved my poor baby."

Many more people stood up and spoke about Charlie. I did not. When they put my father in the grave no one cried louder than I did. I got mutters and people pointed but I did not care. At that moment the sky opened up and the heavens poured down. I raised my head, my hood fell and my long wet hair flowed out. I hit my knees and sang. At first it was so soft the humans could not hear me. Then I grew louder as my sorrow grew stronger. Soon the only sound was me and the rain.

_Why did you leave me here_

_Why did you have to go_

_No ones left to guide me now_

_I'm on my own_

_I wished I had said a better good bye._

_The last time I called no one pick up the phone._

_I thank God that you returned to a happy home_

_But now im on my own._

_Why did you leave me here._

_Why did you have to go_

_No ones left to guide me now_

_I'm on my own._

_My father now, Is with the father in heaven_

_My heart is broke because, His heart was my home_

_I will cry tonight, whats left of me has turned to stone_

_Charlie why did you leave me here_

_Why im I on my own._

_Charlie who will guide me now_

_Charlie why am I on my own._

_Tell my mama I love her so_

_Tell grandma I miss her too_

_Tell grandfather im still his girl._

_I wish I could say that to you._

_Goodbye daddy goodbye_

_Goodbye father goodbye_

_Goodbye friend goodbye_

_This is Charlie's lullaby._

The song ended in a human whisper. One person clapped in the crowd, then the whole crowd clapped and cheered. I remand kneeling and read the engraving on the headstone in a whisper.

"_"Good Night, Good night! _

_Parting is such sweet sorrow, _

_that I shall say good night till it be morrow."_

_- William Shakespeare, __Romeo and Juliet__, 2.2._

_I'm trying to settle how I shall pay Hindley back. _

_I don't care how long I wait, if I can only do it at last._

_I hope he will not die before I do!"  
- Emily Bronte, __Wuthering Heights__, Ch. 7. _

_It is the twilight of Charlies life. _

_We will never be able to repay him for his works in Forks_.

Enjoy heaven Charlie Allen Swan!"

Underneath that was his birth and death dates. The head stone itself was a white marble cross with the words in gold on the bottom. The twilight was fading from the sky. The gold words would be Charlie's smile every time dawn breaks, every new moon, every twilight and during a eclipse the words would still shin in the candle light. I stood up and Angelica walked up to me.

"Bella?" She asked. I pulled up my hood and nodded. "BELLA!" I jumped when she yelled suddenly.

"Bella," Ben said. I looked into his arms where a baby girl replaced a bible. "We thought you wouldn't come."

"For Charlie." I said whispering.

"Yeah." He said nodding. "This little girl." He paused.

"Yeah?" I asked in spite of myself, as Jessica walked over.

"Her name is Isabella Alice Cheney." Angie and Ben said together as she grabbed the baby.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Laurens babies are Lauren Edward Crowley and Edward Jasper Yorkie." Jessica said. "Mine is Victoria James Newton."

"Congratulations." I said. "My little girl who I have to be going back to is Rennesmee Carlie Cullen. I must go. Both her and Edward are waiting for me." I said quietly as possible.

"Bella why don't you let down your hood are you ugly now?" Lauren said nastily. I flashed her a pitied look from under my hood. She let out a small gasp. I fixed my hood more securely, and checked no one else saw.

"I don't like the rain." With that I left back to Edwards Volvo. I drove slowly on the way home. When I got there I trailed softly back to the house. The bottom of my dress and the front up to my knees was covered in mud. My black cape flung around in the wind and the sky continued to shed the tears that I could not.

I open the door and the front room became silent. I walk into my living room and stared at my family. Rose and Emmett on one seat, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward sat on the couch. Just below them were Jake and Nessie, leaning against the wall was Seth, on the other chair was Jasper and Alice. I broke into dry sobs once more and my entire family came up to hug me.

"Mama?" Nessie said. I grabbed my physically seventeen year old daughter and hugged her close.

"I love you, my baby girl." I said.

"I know." She croaked. Her voice diluted by tears.

"I will never leave you." I said.

"Good." She cried into my morning gown.

Many years later:

I continued to go to my friends funerals. First René, then Phil, Angie, Jess, and so on. I even went to Laurens. I went to all their kids funerals and their grandkids. I tried hard not to make human friends, but in ever town we went to there was always one human. The one boy or girl who's heart was pure. They reminded me of Ben or Angie. So in every town there was one more friend and one more funeral. Every funeral I went to I would where the same black dress and would kneel by their grave and sing them Charlie's lullaby.

**So that's my story. I wrote Charlie's lullaby witch could either be sung to the tune of room full or angel wolf lullaby or the song that Esther the girl who became queen in veggie tales sang, or maybe a weird combination of the two. Or if you know it The Circle game its an old outdoor school song. But I totally came up with the idea while offering a writer my comfort for her family members death. I actually had people and one dog die but I have never been to a funeral because they got cremated so I'm sorry if I messed up that part. I thought to take the words from Bella's favorite books because I felt like it. I tried to make it sad but kinda happy to so if you can review and tell me how that turned out. Seth was in there cause I felt like it and he is my fav twilight character. Thank you for reading the book that is my authors note. Please remember Charlie's lullaby.**


End file.
